


My Love, My Hime

by arashiwolfprincess



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Comparisons of Sannin/Sennin to Team Seven, F/M, Langauge, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Reminiscing, Temporary Truce, almost nice Orochimaru, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiraiya finds the old memories coming to his mind as he stands in an old training field. He didn't expect a guest to find him much less the advice. To make matters worse his Hime hears the end of his confession getting her curious of the mysterious person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love, My Hime

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the first Jiraiya/Tsunade oneshots I written for the Naruto fandom on FF
> 
> Disclaimer-Don't even own Naruto since it rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto which means don't make any profits for this fic at all.

White spiky hair falls over broad shoulders on a tall man as the wind makes it sway side to side. He sighs touching the middle post rather fondly obviously lost in his memories on the field that he came to as a child. His black eyes seem to be miles away. A flicker of chakra nearby catches his attention. His mouth thins into a straight line at the familiarity of it.  It would mean he’s here his former teammate and Snake Sannin, Orochimaru.

 

“What do you want, Orochimaru,” He calls out, keeping his eyes on the post a bit longer.

 

He could hear the sigh follow almost silent footsteps. Soon an all pale man with long flowing black hair steps out of the shadows. Gold eyes stares into black ones warily. Jiraiya could feel the urge to question and shout raise within him to yell at the man. Answers he wishes to know and understand. Why did Orochimaru did those things he done before. What is the reason he’s here.

 

“Can’t I come back to reflect on things,” the snarky comment causes the taller man’s lips to tilt into a brief smile.

 

Jiraiya recognizes this side. This is the old Orochimaru that he gotten to know and see as a brother. Jiraiya looks away from the post to Orochimaru seeing the Snake Sannin lost in thought. He couldn’t make a sarcastic comment.

 

“Please do not start brooding there or else there be too much angst in the air. I deal with it enough where I stay at enough as it is,” Orochimaru complains with a scowl getting Jiraiya to furrow his brows in slight confusion before understanding comes to light.

 

“Right your student, the second Uchiha,” Jiraiya state softly under his breath.

 

“So are you going to be lost in thought or talk like we use to,” Orochimaru states rather curious why Jiraiya send a letter out of nowhere to him. “It seems you want to talk from the letter you send me.”

 

Blinking a few times, Jiraiya things back suddenly remembering the said letter. He completely forgotten about it since it be sent rather by accident since he put in the letter that he wish there could be a chance things could go back how it used to be before Orochimaru change and left the village. He shakes his head in wonder not realizing that three pair of eyes watching in two different directions of the scene with Jiraiya and Orochimaru in the training field.

“I’ll talk,” the spiky hair man said sheepishly rather uncertain how to start.

 

Rolling his gold color eyes to the white, the raven question rather snappish manner already guessing the matter of the subject will be. “Did you finally tell her?”

 

Hint of red flushes the Toad Sannin’s cheeks confirming Orochimaru’s suspicions that he didn’t tell her yet. He heard him grumble something under his breath. It leaves him wondering if he should scold the man or just laugh. He starts to wish there are drinks to make this conversation not that awkward. He snorts thinking of the times the three Sannins come together and bring their respective pupils. If that should ever happen it would be a field day. It would be funny seeing the Legendary Sucker which Tsunade is rather know as but what of their nicknames and how would it fit their students.

 

With a groan, the man hisses at the toad sage, “You are a damn idiot.”

 

Jiraiya couldn’t help but smile seeing the real Orochimaru coming out. He softly laughs as he answers rather shyly which isn’t normally like him, “Still haven’t told her since….well you know why, Maru.”

 

“Maybe she would see you how I know you if you stop being a perverted idiot. Other than get to know the truth,” the pale man grips shaking his head wondering how the man before him could be more of an idiot than they were kids.

 

“Research even though she did rather help inspire me to get started with my first book,” Jiraiya comments off handedly before gazing at his companion with a serious expression. “Why did you kill Sarutobi Sensei?”

 

Orochimaru folds his arms over his chest figuring it would eventually come up. He shrugs almost not ready to answer when he decide to give the other a clue to look out for, “Blame one of Root People.”

 

“Danzo,” Jiraiya growls darkly as his eyes narrows into slits.

 

With an evil smirk sending chills down two of the three hidden audiences’ spine, Orochimaru said indifferently, “Well the dummy isn’t as dumb after all. I done it as a promise to Sensei’s orders you can say. He found out the truth about the Kyuubi Vessel and Danzo’s plans for him besides ones for the eldest Uchiha boy.”

 

“Well this is the longest you talk. You must be getting sick or should I dare say it. You worry about us,” Jiraiya teases earning a dark grown.

 

Orochimaru glares daggers at the smug looking man. He should have seen this coming. He shakes his head while Jiraiya throws back his head laughing making him grind his teeth. He is reminding of the few snark comments when his pupil gets in his mood about a stupid idiotic dobe. If he remembers correctly that would be Jiraiya’s student. It’s not like they have students that are taking after them right?

 

Jiraiya finally stops his laughter and sighs glaring at the sky for a moment, “Damn you annoying Old Man. You had to get the damn slimy Snake to come cheer me up.”

 

Orochimaru ignores the jab as a slight smirk tugs at the corner of his lips. He said almost sickly sweet earning a glare of annoyance from the Toad sage, “Well it may seem that your knuckleheaded student of yours and you might be a lot alike.”

 

* * *

 

In a distance, the said knucklehead rubs his nose with a slight sniffle trying not to sneeze. Besides him, his companion he hasn’t seen close to five years gives him a dark look and rolls his eyes.

 

He grunts out, “Don’t you dare Dobe.”

 

“Don’t call me that Teme,” Naruto grouches. “I’m trying not to sneeze.”

 

Sasuke raise a slim brow before looking at their respective new teachers in the distance they are learning new things from.

 

Other side of the field away from the two teens, a blond woman narrows her eyes. She watches the scene before her as a wistfulness of sadness goes through which she pushes to one side for another time. A lot of questions race through her mind. Why would Orochimaru come back? What are they talking about? Who is the person Jiraiya hasn’t confessed to? The thought of that sends a nasty feeling through her which she scowls briefly before tilting her head. Is Danzo the one that pull a lot of shit before Orochimaru left Konoha years ago? If so it would make a lot of sense. She gets so lost in thought that she doesn’t hear the conversation heads back to its original topic. 

* * *

 

“If I were you, Rai, I would just tell her,” Orochimaru comments with a thoughtful look. “I thought it would be obvious to her by now about your feelings.”

 

Jiraiya glares at the ground coldly. He punches the post to the left barely feeling the pain in his knuckles. The loud sound of the wood cracking echoes throughout the area.

 

He answers emotionlessly, “I’m only a friend to her. Besides I’m just a shoulder to cry on when she needs it than to be toss to one side afterwards.”

 

Orochimaru remains silent. An old argument that been going on between them in the past. He stares around discreetly spotting the figures of Sasuke and Naruto arguing with each other. His brow barely rises as he looks further around seeing Tsunade in a tree watching. ‘Hm, what an interesting audience to have now,’ he muse sarcastically. ‘It seems our little meeting will have to be cut short.’

 

He shakes his head to push the thoughts out of his mind before gazing seriously at his former teammate, “It is best to tell her or you’ll lose her again, Rai. I saw what it did to you the first time. I…well that’s as far I’ll go for this.”

 

Jiraiya stares at the raven carefully not even listening to the shorten version of his name only his teammates would call him when they were kids. He knows what the Snake Sannin is saying is true. He did lose his Hime to Dan at the time when she meet Dan. His heart ache but it became worse seeing that broken look in her face at Dan’s death. She lost the spark that he love about her which only came back after she meet Naruto. He runs a hand through his white hair sighing when he notice Orochimaru starting to walk off.

 

He calls out, “Where are you going?”

 

Stopping in his tracks, Orochimaru glances over his shoulder answering, “A walk to clear my mind after our conversation we just had.”

 

Blanching, Jiraiya stares at the other who just continues on his way. In the distance, the man could have sworn the birds are laughing at his misfortune.

 

He looks up at the blue sky asking, “Am I a fool for not telling her that…I love her?”

 

Sound of a twig being step on alerts him of someone coming closer. He looks around seeing walking out of nowhere is the last of the Sannin. He pulls up a fake smile wondering if she heard any of the conversation between Orochimaru and himself. He sweat drops seeing the glare directed at him. He rattles his mind feeling there should have been somewhere he need to be but can’t be sure.

 

He winces when she said rather annoyed causing a mini shiver of fear going down his spine, “Jiraiya you ass. You were supposed to come to my office for that damn meeting.”

 

“Oops,” He whispers, gulping now remembering it.

 

He hopes his smile is appeasing and won’t be as much trouble. Her brown eyes harden making him to take a step back unable to think of something to say. Suddenly two voices sounding a lot like Minato and Naruto saying at the same time, ‘ _We told you tell to Tsunade your feelings once you man up. Once again you chicken out and become an ass/idiot.’_ He groans wondering if Minato is laughing his ass off in the heavens while his son is somewhere most likely laughing himself in the village.

 

* * *

 

  
Naruto sneezes in between his silent laughter while Sasuke shakes his head. He mutters softly, “Dobe shut up before you give us away.”

 

The blond teen glares at him when the presence of Orochimaru comes from nearby while both of them jump in surprise. He settles in ignoring the now squabbling teens watching his friends’ argue. Correction one of them is arguing while the other is just nodding and trying to look like he’s not scared of the woman that is shorter than him.

 

Eyes twitching in annoyance, Orochimaru hisses at the two teens, “Will the two just shut up! I’m trying to watch the damn show!”

 

Naruto and Sasuke just shut up staring in shock at the man. Naruto rather uncomfortable with the snake like man that would do something to him or so but seems fine just staring at the scene before them with a hint of an amuse smile tugging on his lips. He tilts his head and blinks suddenly. Wait a minute. The snake Sannin didn’t try to harm Pervy Sage maybe it be the same for him right now. At the corner of his eye, he looks at Sasuke who seems to be frowning as in thought and watching the man carefully.

 

Orochimaru’s hand flexes feeling the two teens’ eyes on him. A thought cross his mind that he never think it would. Did Jiraiya, Tsunade, and he this bad to Sarutobi-sensei as kids? If so than karma would be a bitch then. He rolls his eyes at the two teens before pushing his long black bangs to one side smirking a bit.

 

 Jiraiya mutters under his breath causing Tsunade to furrow her brows, she tries to make out what he said but couldn’t. For a strange reason it bothers her that Jiraiya might have feelings for someone according to the small snip of the conversation between Orochimaru and him.

 

She ask softly, “Who is the person, Jiraiya?”  
  
Blinking in confusion, he answers quickly, “What person?”

 

A dark growls comes out deep from her throat while she glances around swear for a moment she sense someone coming than shakes it off as nothing. She snaps peevishly, folds her arms over her chest, “I saw you talking with Orochimaru.”

 

“Yeah,” Jiraiya sighs. “How much you heard, Hime.”

 

“Stop calling me that. I heard a bit of it,” She remarks, frowning as he pales at her words.

 

He starts to twitch while finding his shirt rather interesting. Should he tell her now? Is this the right time? He gets shaken out of his thoughts feeling something slither up his leg and up his back when suddenly a snake stares at him in the eyes. The creature’s eerie gold eyes send a couple of chills down his back being reminded of all the jokes Orochimaru would do when they were kids.

 

The snake hisses in a voice that reminds the man to much like his former teammate and friend while it narrow its slit eyes. “You are an idiot for not telling the Slug Princess of the matter spoken about earlier. I’m under orders of my master to bite you if you don’t.”

 

‘Crap!’ Jiraiya screams mentally staring wide eye at the snake when sound of Tsunade laughing catches their attention.  They look at her as if she gone nuts which didn’t help their cause at all. It only got the blonde to laugh harder until tears of laughter rolls down her cheeks.

 

“Well it seems like old time, eh Jiraiya,” She said before repeating the words the snake said. “What is it you have to tell me?”

 

The snake rolls its eyes thinking how to act next. It’s no ordinary snake after all. It just happens to be Orochimaru in disguise finding this task rather annoying. ‘Of all things I do and deal with. After I been in so many bodies and now in a snake form only to help this bumbling idiot. I must really be going soft,’ the snake grouches sarcastically flicking his tail as a signal for the two teens to come out. Soon a blond fox and black wolf leaps out of the bushes starling the two Shinobis.

 

The blond fox gives the white hair pervert an annoyed look for not able to say a thing. The wolf just gives him a blank look wishing he didn’t have to go along with this stupid plan. The snake flicks out his tongue finding it rather amusing and hisses feeling the unease rolling off of the man.  Jiraiya said the words so fast that the three henge Shinobis barely understood him, “!”

 

Tsunade tilts her head in confusion barely able to pick a couple of words from the man who shifts foot to foot. She asks, “Can you repeat what you said rather slowly and not gibberish.”

 

The snake snicker getting Jiraiya to give it a deadly glare before repeating his words hesitantly, “I love you, Hme…for a very long time and I know I’m a coward for not saying it before.”

 

Tsunade stares at him. Sure he ask her constantly to go on a date which she refuse. She thought he plan to ask her out again not a confession. She could see the fear flash in his onyx eyes before dejection taken its place. She couldn’t bring herself to make a response.

 

He grabs the snake dropping it and ignores the cold hiss it given him. He doesn’t want to hear her rejection. He rather have them as friends instead of nothing. He couldn’t stand the idea of not being able to spend the time with her and lose her friendship. He starts walking off with his hands in his pockets finding the ground more interesting than anything.

 

“Jiraiya get back here!” She shouts finally getting her voice back as she follows him.

 

Jiraiya stops feeling a hand on his arm making him look over his shoulder to stare into the brown eyes. He leaves a blank look on his face.

 

“What,” He said emotionlessly.

 

“If you wait for a few more minutes you would have heard my answer, asshole,” She scolds letting a smile tilt the corner of her lips. “Love you too, Pervert.”  
  
He smiles fully facing her now and kisses her before whispering, “My love, my Hime.”

 

Three poofs are heard follow by a response from a familiar voice of one knuckleheaded ninja, “ABOUT TIME PERVY SAGE!”

 

“DOBE SHUT UP!”

 

“TEME!”

 

Orochimaru stares at the two teens shaking his head stating out loud getting the two Sannin to stare at him, “Never again.”

 

Tsunade snorts as she glances at Jiraiya to find him groaning and a little pink in the face. She leans up and kisses his cheek making him look at her with love in his eyes.

 

He gives her a small smile and said once more, “Love you Tsunade, you are my love, my Hime.”

 

“Cheesy old man,” Tsunade answers, blushes a little as he shrugs finally please to have her and hopefully never lose her again.


End file.
